


Only Then Am I Human

by Metastahl



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Danny and Phantom are different people, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Partial amnesia, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metastahl/pseuds/Metastahl
Summary: In order to recover a relic stolen from him, Phantom must team up with a strange team of young superheroes. Meanwhile, a young man's life is turned upside down when he finds that he has more in common with the monsters he hunts than he previously thought.





	Only Then Am I Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hey! Welcome! I'm not very good with introductions or first impressions -heh- but thank you so much for taking the time to stop by! I just want to warn you all that I am in no way a good writer and I'm pretty sure that all the characters are OOC (sorry! this is the first time I write a story) and the beginning is cliché but I've had this story idea laying around for such a long time and trust me... I mean a LONG time. So long in fact, that I just had to write it out until it drove me insane! Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer I just felt like I had to warn you guys... Yeah, that's all. Enjoy the chapter, bye! 
> 
>  
> 
> !! I own nothing, all the characters belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them !!

A mysterious voice whispered to her in the raging snowstorm, it blinded her senses and rang painfully in her ears. Stark white and the unbearable cold greeted her at every turn. She didn't know for how long she had been aimlessly wandering the barren white wasteland or even how she got there to begin with until the strange voice found its way to her. The young woman strained her ears, concentrating on the sound as she tried to ignore the storm around her.

First, there was nothing but the sound of her cape flapping wildly in the howling wind. Like a nervous rabbit trying to pinpoint the threat of a wolf. Feeling a little silly she let go of that thought and drew the cape closer to her body. Successfully silencing it.

"-inally."

She barely caught the word as it faded in and out of her hearing range; inally? She wondered what that meant.

Scrunching up her eyebrows and gnashing her teeth in concentration she once again strained her ears. "-ound it." There it was again! She perked up at that, her eyes flew open and she turned to her left, where she felt she heard the voice come from. There in the far horizon, through the blizzard, she spotted something that had not been there a moment ago.

Going against her better judgement the young woman inched closer to the gray shape, which only grew bigger with every step she took. Now a little closer she realized that she was looking at a mountain range that was on the other side of the snowy valley, the little shape she had spotted was merely the tip of the largest mountain.

Feeling a little discouraged and incredibly cold she opted on using her powers to get to the other side of the valley. Drawing a breath she closed her eyes and released her body from gravity's pull. She opened her eyes and exhaled. The familiar tingle in her stomach and the feeling of weightlessness coursed through her body as she flew through the blizzard towards the mountain. If she didn't need to constantly keep her emotions in check she'd probably giggle lightheartedly. She always felt like all her worries and responsibilities couldn't reach her in the air, but then again she knew better than to tempt fate.

When she reached the mountain range, she began to hear frantic whispers all around her. The whispers dissipated immediately after she touched down on the snowy ground. An eerie stillness settled around her as the blizzard came to a stop around the highest mountain.

It was like she had found herself in the eye of the snowstorm as she scanned the ominous environment. She stood before the mountain she had spotted in the distance, she couldn't help but feel like an insignificant ant as she tried to see the top of the looming mountain from where she stood. It was enormous and as absurd as it was, she couldn't shake the feeling that the mountain was slowly etching towards her.

Behind her the snowstorm raged on, more vicious and darker than it was moments ago. But it never reached the mountain, like it was encased in a protective dome where no threat or sound could reach it. Like a safe haven or a sanctuary, shrouded in crystalline snow and foreboding shadows. _'Strange...'_ She couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension growing in her stomach, as the conflicting energies that surrounded the place came crashing down on her psychic senses. The energies that loomed over the area were so powerful that she was sure even the dead could feel it in their afterlives.

Steeling her frayed nerves she followed the invisible path the energies formed. The sound of the crunching snow with every step she took was the only thing that disrupted the oppressive silence. But as she glanced back there was not a single footprint that indicated that she had just passed through. It was as if she was a ghost. Existing, but unable to leave a mark on the material world.

"-ake up."

She jumped at the voice that whispered in her ear, frantically searching for whoever had spoken. It wasn't the same voice as before and it was much louder and clearer. Clear enough that she would've expected the owner to be standing right beside her.

Suddenly the world shifted around her. She found herself inside a cave that was seemingly formed by crystalline ice. The cave was beautifully carved, in a chaotic kind of way; like it was made by an exceptionally chaotic blizzard, only to be frozen solid in mid-storm. And then blasted to bits in the middle of the storm, forming a dome inside the frozen blizzard. In the middle of the small cave stood a thick, cylinder pillar made out of solid ice, it illuminated the cave in a soft light that reflected brilliantly from the snowflakes of the frozen blizzard. The snowflakes were like little stars, softly reflecting different hues of the light, resembling an aurora in the night sky. The illuminated ice pillar hummed with power, like it was alive.

If it was even possible the cave felt even colder than the snowy wasteland. The chill seeped into her bones and the fresh, cold air felt like it was freezing her insides as she inhaled. Exhaling, a mist snaked its' way through her slightly open lips.

"Raven... Wake... Up" the husky voice repeated. It sounded tired. Like it was struggling to stay awake after being heavily sedated. A memory of the time the Titans had to sedate their leader after- Raven's mind came to a standstill when she suddenly noticed the glowing green eyes peering at her from inside the pillar. A chill ran down her spine as the eyes seemed to stare into her soul. Somehow knowing that the stranger in the pillar was about to say something she held her breath. Waiting for him to speak. It felt like he was breathing down her neck as he started whispering "...Wh -"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._ "YO RAE, WAKE UP!"

Raven startled awake from Beast Boys obnoxiously rude awakening.

_BANG_ "RAEEE" _BANG_. "YOU" _BANG_ "UP" _BANG_ "YE-, oh you're up! uuuh...Good morning?"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and slowly backed away from Raven who glared him down from the small rift of her bedroom door.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes dude, you promised you'd join us for lunch so hurry up!"

Beast Boy practically yelled as he rushed down the hall from Raven's room. Stopping and pressing the elevator button at the end of the hall he spun around and called excitedly from across the hall

"We're going to the Pizza Corner!"

The familiar _PING_ behind him indicated that the elevator had arrived. He stepped inside and pressed the up button, sticking his arm up he gave Raven a poor imitation of a salute and a toothy grin before disappearing from sight as the elevator doors slid closed.

Raven gave a weak huff in irritation as she watched Beast Boy leave and slid the door closed. She drowsily dragged her feet back to bed and then flopped face first down, groaning. She lay there for a little while, just enjoying the silence until the memory of those seemingly glowing eyes that plagued her dreams crossed her mind.

Unwilling to think about those eyes Raven turned to her alarm clock, it read : 11:37 _'Ugh'_ she internally groaned and got up. Raven wasn't one to sleep till noon but recently she'd been having strange, vivid dreams that made no sense. They weren't precognitive dreams either, at least according to all the dream and spell books she had read about the matter and last time she checked, dreams that told the future didn't usually drain peoples' energy. She wasn't sure what was causing those dreams but she was willing to bet it was all Beast Boys fault.

With that thought in mind, Raven hurried to get ready before she left to find her friends, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

She found Starfire and Cyborg down in the garage and to her ever-growing exasperation Beast Boy was nowhere in sight, even though he had been the one that had practically begged everyone to go to that one Pizza place that Raven never bothered to learn the name of downtown. It'd serve him right if they'd leave without him Raven thought as she joined her friends by the car.

Cy was doing some last minute maintenance while chatting animatedly with Star who hovered nearby with a glint in her eye. Raven recognized that glint. For whatever unfathomable reason Star had developed an interest in mechanics and once attempted to "fix" Cyborgs car, much to his dismay when he found the car in shambles.

He was inconsolable for a week and naturally assumed Beast Boy was to blame. Raven rolled her eyes at that memory, Beast Boy didn't even know what was coming his way until it was too late. Starfire eventually came forth and confessed but not until a huge argument between the boys caused an accident which sent their leader to the med bay for a day. Judging by the look in Stars eye, she probably wasn't over her newest craze.

Cyborg was the first to notice the newest arrival and with a slight rise of his eyebrow, he greeted Raven with surprise, as if he wasn't expecting her to show up. If Raven detected a slight discomfort in his demeanor then she ignored it. In all honesty, she didn't blame him for the hesitance and in fact, she'd be surprised if he didn't act as if anything could and _would_ set her off.

Starfire had no such qualms. She bound over to Raven eagerly with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Raven! It is so good to see you!"

"Hi" Raven replied in her monotonous voice. Subtly backing away from Star, her nose flaring as Starfire invaded her personal space for the umpteenth time.

As if realizing her mistake Starfire quickly backed off sheepishly. "Tell me, have you seen friend Robin and friend Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired and cocked her head to the side. "I believe we were going to town for lunch, no?"

"Unless you count Beast Boys' rude awakening then no" Raven deadpanned "I came here right away because I was under the impression that _I_ was holding everyone up"

As if on cue, a loud bang was heard from across the garage as Beast Boy burst through the door, dragging an unwilling Robin along.

"DUDES WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE CAR AND LET'S GO!"

He screeched, much to Ravens and Cyborgs' annoyance but they slowly obliged. Cy started the car muttering to himself, Raven didn't catch what he said but she could make out the words _green_ and _bean_ so she didn't really care to hear the rest. She opted to ignore everyone and stare out the window instead as they left the tower. She couldn't stop thinking about the stranger in her dream, something about the man bothered her. He seemed angry but she couldn't understand why. _Who are you?_ She asked even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Constructive criticism is always appreciated so if you find something that's cringe-worthy or if the characters are way too out of character then please don't hesitate to say so (that is, if you feel like it lol). Have a nice day!
> 
> The first few chapters are gonna be pretty clean but I think I'll have to put up some warnings and up the rating in the future since knowing myself, things are probably going to get pretty dark.


End file.
